Isa
Isa is a main character on Dora the Explorer. She is a smart green iguana who is a very close friend of Dora and Boots. She lives in the Flowery Garden and loves to grow different kinds of plants. She is known for her problem-solving skills. She makes her way through the forest slowly and thoughtfully. Always a step ahead of the game, she is ready to provide essential information that Dora and Boots need to complete their journeys. Description Isa is a gardener and a nature lover. She loves to help her friends Dora and Boots, and they are always ready to help out with her flowers. Her garden is full of surprises, from talking exotic plants to her very own rocket ship. Once, when Isa wished for her sunflower to grow really big, she needed Dora's help to get back down. Isa is quiet and can easily blend into the background, especially in forests and gardens like her own. Her color gives her a natural camouflaging ability. She is very good at playing hide and seek. Isa loves all of her friends but especially likes to spend time with Boots, whom she has a crush on and knew long before she ever met Dora. Isa treats both Dora and Boots equally, but she always greets Boots more shyly than Dora. An early promotional image features Isa looking at Boots with hearts. Looks Isa is mostly green with many light green spikes along her back and tail. She has round white eyes on the top of her head, each with four long eyelashes. Like Tico, she has small triangular stumps for arms and legs. In the first season, she is forest green, and in all later seasons, she is a lighter lime green color. Gallery Merchandise images Dora-Isa-happy-stock-art.png Isa.png Dora-Isa-looking-up-stock-art.png Dora-Isa-and-Boots-stock-art.png Dora-Isa-holding-flower-stock-art.png Isa-image-2.jpg 1485619090394.png Dora-Isa-hello.gif Dora-Isa-vegetables.jpg Dora-Isa-pond.jpg Dora-Isa-Tico-dreams.jpg Dora-Big-Red-Chicken-Isa-valentine.jpg Dora-Isa-woods.jpg Dora-Isa-night.jpg Dora-Isa-wish.jpg Dora-Isa-waving.jpg Dora-Isa-Earth-Day.jpg Dora-Isa-flowers.jpg Dora-Isa-Boots-fruit.jpg Dora-Isa-strawberries.jpg Dora-Isa-pathway.jpg Dora-Isa-party.jpg Dora-Isa-Benny-presents.jpg Dora-Isa-teeth.jpg Dora-Isa-ballet.jpg Dora-Isa-and-mom.jpg Dora-Isa-and-Boots-hugging.jpg Dora-Isa-Surprise-Party-cover.jpg Screenshots Princess Isa - Dora's Royal Rescue.png Isa's Easter Dress.jpg Isa 1.png Green Isa The Iguana.png Good Morning Isa.png Isa Wearing Party Hat.jpg Found Isa.png C7D0C8F0-9AE1-4536-B11A-E6759F9B3108.jpeg IMG_8196.png IMG_9198.JPG IMG_7213.JPG Pirate Isa.JPG 76C9DC94-7BAE-490D-AFD1-C310E389ADC1.jpeg IMG 6426.JPG IMG_2594.jpg Screenshot_20190919-165234_Chrome.jpg|Baby Isa Screenshot_20190919-165615_Chrome.jpg|Toddler Isa Screenshot_20190919-170604_Chrome.jpg|Older Isa Appearances Isa's first official appearance was in "The Legend of the Big Red Chicken" during the opening and in the credits. "We All Scream for Ice Cream" was the first episode to feature her in the main story. In the spin-off series Dora and Friends: Into the City!, Isa appears in two episodes: "Return to the Rainforest" and "Dora's Rainforest Reunion." She also makes a cameo appearance during the animated segment of the theatrical movie Dora and the Lost City of Gold. Trivia *In the French dub, Isa is said to be a monitor lizard instead of an iguana. Her name is changed to "Véra le varan" (varan is French for a monitor lizard). *Not surprisingly, Isa has a bit of a crush on Boots. *Isa appeared on the Dora and Friends: Into the City! episode "Return to the Rainforest". **In the episode, she introduces Dora to a young flower who lives in her garden named Bud who had grown up hearing stories about Dora and her adventures from Isa and was excited to finally meet Dora. At the end of the episode, Bud ends up getting sewn into Backpack by Kate while she was repairing her, however, Bud is fine with it as he gets to go on adventures with Dora. *Isa never makes an appearance in Go, Diego, Go!. *In Season 1, Isa is dark green, but in later episodes, she's light green. *She is able to blend into her surroundings, although she often wears dresses. *She is sweet, thoughtful, and helpful. *She grows a wide variety of flowers in her garden. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Reptiles Category:Dora the Explorer Characters Category:Multiple Show Characters Category:Green Characters